<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack Protection by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993543">Pack Protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Pack bitch Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Sloppy Seconds, butt plug, mention of watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request anon’s</p><p>With the werewolf transformation comes an incredibly big cock (really big but not hyper or monstrous), a liking for rough sex and the need to unload huge amounts of cum several times a day. Out of loyalty to the pack and general sluttiness, Stiles helps all the werewolves you are willing to write with their urges at any time and anywhere, even if it means risking getting caught. Also the werewolves relies on him because he's the only one who can take them</p><p>+</p><p>Pack = Peter, Derek, Jordan, Scott + Stiles. Scott's wolf is freaking out because Stiles isn't safe, so he begs him to join his pack. Stiles didn't know that packs "protect" their humans by keeping them thoroughly marked up inside and out... but he loves it! Wet, messy, and bossy fun with overbearing wolves and hellhounds fucking, pissing and domming the hell out of Stiles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pack Protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, they filled you up before you left this morning huh?” Scott whistled lowly as he watched a small river of thick cum ooze out of his best friend’s puffy, well-used hole. Stiles squirmed from his place bent over Scott’s dirt bike under a bridge near the Hale’s loft. </p><p> “I woke up with Peter coming in me and Jordan pissing on me while I choked down Derek’s come,” Stiles admitted, the older men had taken great pleasure in watching him get dressed that morning, still tacky with their cum and piss. </p><p> “I’m jealous I didn’t get to stay over last night,” Scott huffed as he used his thumbs to spread Stiles’ cum-filled hole open, eyes flashing gold at the strong scent of Peter as fresh come slipped out of Stiles. </p><p> “Well you have me at school all day,” Stiles reminded as he inhaled when Scott’s cock slapped against his ass cheek as the two shuffled closer to the bent over teen. </p><p>“I plan on using you between every period,” Scott smirked as he nudged the head of his cock against Stiles’ filled hole, both moaning when Scott slipped into Stiles using Peter’s cum as lube. </p><p> “Fuccck, Scott!” Stiles whined as he clutched at the dirt bike as he was lifted onto his toes by the force of Scott entering him. </p><p> “Maybe one of the others will stop by and we can double team you and make you even sloppier if that’s even possible.” Scott chuckled as he put his hand on the small of Stiles’ back, holding him in place as he began to fuck into the other teen with quick, rough thrusts. </p><p> “I’m, ah! Sure it’s possible! You guys are so damn, oh! Possessive!” Stiles gasped at the thought of being used again, he had just been used mere minutes ago and now he was already aching to be used again. </p><p> “You’re part of our pack, we have to protect you. We plan on making sure everything with a nose knows who you belong to.” Scott growled, eyes glowing gold as he slid in and out of Stiles’ sloppy hole, cock throbbing and eager to unload to add to the mess that was Stiles. </p><p> “If I had known, ah! That you guys do this as protection for humans I would have…Ah! Joined ages ago!” Stiles lifted his head, turning it to the side to get a wet kiss from his best friend. </p><p> “You’re here now and you are ours.” Scott snarled as he slammed into his best friend. Scott curled his hand around Stiles’ cock, jerking him off roughly. Scott and Stiles cried out in unison as they came. Stiles’ came over Scott’s fingers and Scott inside of Stiles’ messy hole. </p><p> Both moaned when Scott pulled out and a glob of cum dripped out of Stiles’ clenching hole. Stiles panted against the seat of the dirt bike, legs feeling like jelly as Scott rustled around in his bag.</p><p> “Aha! Jordan put this in my bag to use today, just until they come to visit you to fill you up again.” Scott held a fat butt plug up for Stiles to see. </p><p> “Oh, yes, damn that’s a good idea.” Stiles pushed his hips back in a wanton move before moaning just as wantonly when Scott pressed the plug into his cum-drenched hole. Stiles let Scott right both of their clothes while Stiles squeezed around the plug, feeling the relief of not being forced to feel empty until the next time one of his pack members felt like using him.</p><p> “We better head out or we’ll be late for school.” Scott swatted Stiles’ ass playfully before settling on his bike in front of Stiles. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes as he swung himself onto Scott’s bike behind his best friend. Stiles whined lowly, wincing as the position pushed the plug deeper into his ass. </p><p> “I both love and hate Jordan for this plug,” Stiles grunted and Scott let out a loud laugh as he pulled back up onto the road. Stiles curled up against Scott’s back and rested his face against Scott’s shoulder as he enjoyed the feeling of cum in his ass and on his skin under his clothing. Stiles couldn’t wait for the breaks between periods at school, hoping the rest of his pack mates would come by for some fun. After all only Stiles was the only one eager and slutty enough to take load after load of cum and piss from the werewolves and hellhound in the pack and it was almost constant work but Stiles loved it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>